


Double Trouble

by THELEGITBOSS



Series: Double Trouble [1]
Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THELEGITBOSS/pseuds/THELEGITBOSS
Summary: When Mikayla and Lacie Smith get offered to be on MAGcon will they find love, will they find enemies, red to find out more





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first book if it sucks oh well ut if you have any suggestion please leave a comment

**_ Mikayla's point of view _ **

"Lacie, should we match for our meeting today," i say to my twin sister who is across the hall. For those of you who do not know us we are Mikayla and Lacie Smith. We are instagram models. Our mom is actually our manager she is the one who got us this meeting. She will not tell us what it is for but she said it is something to do this summer. "sure, lets where something cute tho" "ok" i scream from my room.

_**[(This is what we look like)](https://www.google.com/search?q=merrell+twins&safe=active&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjwtrelgu_YAhUMRK0KHbTtBVkQ_AUICygC&biw=1440&bih=782&scrlybrkr=ce56e79d#imgdii=B2X4wqau-AmgAM:&imgrc=XigvnmX0aVR8FM:) ** _

We hop in our showers but before i connect my phone to our speakers and turn on morning playlist. We are jamming out Betrayed by Lil Xan [when](https://www.polyvore.com/double_troube/set?id=234204851) we get out and get changed. When we walk out we have 15 mins. till we have to leave so we decide to make a Musical.ly. We choose the song CRZY by Kehlani. By the time we post it our Uber is outside because we are not old enough to drive yet and our mom is at work. We jam out on the way there. When we get to the meeting we realize it is in a hotel meeting room. We laugh it off. When we knock on the door we here a bunch of people making a lot of noise. Then a man walked to the door and opened after telling every one in the room to be quiet. When he opened the door and we walked in to see a room full of hot teenage boys. "Um i think we are in the wrong room come on Lacie" i say. "Arn't you guys Lacie and Mikayla Smith" the man ask. "yea" Lacie says. "then you guys are in the right room...hello my name is Bart Bordeln i am the manager of these fine men, they are the MAGcon boys" they start to introduce them selves one by one.

"Cameron Dallas"

" Shawn Mendes"

"Nash Grier"

"Hayes Grier"

"Matthew Espinosa"

"Jack Johnson"

"Jack Gilinsky"

"Mr.Carter Reynolds" . (if you laughed at that then you are a real OG MAGcon fan)

"Taylor Canniff"

"And i am the DJ/Only girl in the group Mahogany Lox"

We just stood there in shock. "Um hi we are the Smith Twins I am Lacie" "And I am Mikayla" I say.

"Well take a seat and we will get started" Bart says.

_**TIME SKIP TO END OF MEETING** _

"So we leave tomorrow?" I ask. So the meeting was about me and Lacie are getting to join MAGcon. We decide the best way to tell everyone is through Musical.ly so we ask everyone if they want to be in one with us. They all say yes so we decide to "You deserve some rounds" by Drake. We are doing our normal thing when we put our hand over the camera and i tell everyone to get in and we all just start dancing to the song. When we post it the captions is "GET YOUR TICKETS NOW TO SEE US AT MAGcon THIS SUMMER" we instantly got millions of hearts and comments. while we are waiting for our Uber we decide to make another Muscial.ly by ourselves. "Hey can one of you guys hold the phone for us?" we ask and Mahogany comes over ad does it. We use the song Hit em By the migos. We spend about 5 min's making sure we got our moves down and know all the lyrics. In the back we see all the guys jamming to. When we are done shooting the Musical.ly we look up and everybody is staring at us like they just saw a ghost. "what?" we asked. "that was amazing" they all said at once. We blush then we say we gotta go to dance. "Hey can we go" the boys ask. "we look at each other and say yea. "Today we are shooting a video of the song Flex (Ooh, Ooh, Ooh)" they all just shake there heads. When we get there we go and change and shoot our video they all told us they took videos ad posted them on all there social medias. We just laugh we tell them that we will see them tomorrow and we all head our separate ways. I am so exited for this. I think it is going to be amazing


End file.
